Ironic
by HarryHermioneLove
Summary: What happens when Sirius hears a song that expresses his feelings for a certain werewolf perfectly? Will he be able to act on them? RL/SB slash, be warned. songfic. oneshot.


**I don't own Harry Potter or the song Thunder by Boys like Girls.**

"Wonderful… just freaking wonderful." Sirius muttered, collapsing onto the bed. "Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't I fall in love with some stupid Hufflepuff? Why my best friend! God, Why did I have to fall in love with a _boy_ anyway? Who would've known… the amazing Sirius black, Hogwarts ladies-man, was _gay? _

Sirius, frustrated with thinking about this, leaned over James's bed and turned the radio on. Listening to the song that came on, he began to smile, and started to murmur to himself.

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried

"This song describes my feelings perfectly… I don't want to think about this, since it confuses me, and I have no idea why I'm so interested in Remus." Said Sirius, thinking deeply again.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

"I kept trying to really look at you to see if you felt the same way. I need to know, and I really hate not knowing your feelings, because I couldn't stand it if I hurt you, not after…The Snape Incident…"

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

"All I thought about this summer was him. His voice, His hair, His hands, His eyes. Just Moony, running through my head. I bet it was making James go absolutely nuts. And it's true… is eyes are amazing. The gorgeous golden color, with swirls of topaz, caramel, and the slightest tint of blue when he's excited or feeling mischievous. Really, it's surprising that the whole school isn't falling all over him just for his good looks."

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

"The whole summer, I couldn't bring myself to write to him. Every time I'd pick up my quill, I'd change my mind, worried that somehow, the all-powerful Moony would see through my words and know my true feelings. The only person I have to talk to is James, and ever since Lily finally accepted to be his girlfriend, he's off in La-La Land, leaving poor little me all on my own…."

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

"I just want to turn into Padfoot, and run. I wish I could run away from everything… All my problems, all my feelings, everything that makes me want to explode! It's so frustrating!" At this point, Sirius had jumped up from the bed, and slammed his fist into the desk. "Hmm, looks like some one is a little frustrated. Thinking about your little Moonykins?" Sirius turned, facing James who was now leaning against the open bedroom door. "Shut up… Just because I trusted you enough to tell you that doesn't mean that you can make fun of me." Sirius answered. James came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "You know, I'm really not supposed to say anything, but I think now is an extreme circumstance." "What on earth are you talking about?" Sirius was now looking at James as if he had gone insane. "Well, Moony had told Lily some secrets, and Lily trusted me enough to tell them to me. And, one of them was that Remus has a little crush on a dark-haired dorm mate of his." James explained. "Oh, God James! Tell me it's not you! I'm not losing the love of my life to _you_ am I!?!?" Sirius was shaking James violently, further messing up his I-refuse-to-lay-flat-so-ha hair. "Of course not you idiot. He likes you!" Sirius was now in shock. "What… Are you sure… wait, you wouldn't lie to me! I can't wait for the train tomorrow! I can finally profess my undying love for the bookwormyish little werewolf! Bye, James! I gotta pack!" Sirius ran off, leaving James behind, who was simply shaking his head and smiling at his spaz that he called a friend.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

The next day, on the Hogwarts Express, Sirius had finally cornered Remus. "Honestly, I was simply trying to read, Padfoot. What's the matter?" Remus said, after being pushed into and empty compartment by Sirius. "Well, actually I just wanted to tell you something. Actually, it's probably more like showing you." Sirius said, and with that, he crashed his lips to Remus's. Startled, Remus pushed him away. "Wait… how'd you know…? James! Siri, remind me to kill James later." "Well," Sirius commented, "You may not want to do that, considering the fact that I would never have kissed you if it weren't for him. Actually, you may blame this song I heard for that. It described my feelings for you perfectly. I think it was called 'Thunder' or something like that." "That's lovely Sirius." "And you know what's ironic?" Sirius asked. "What" Remus looked interested, wanting to know what had Sirius so infatuated. "The song was by 'Boys Like Girls'. "… Only you, Padfoot, only you." And on that note, Remus again closed the space between them with a kiss, and the two teens realized how amazingly perfect they wee for each other, and both wished that this moment never had to end.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder_

And I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder


End file.
